Shadows
by Nicknyte the Hedgehog
Summary: Can Amy and Sonic help Shadow with his new life? Chapter 4 up and Sonic Crew Comedy Minute!!!! Visit http://www.angelfire.com/electronic2/shadows for the official website for this fic!!! Please Visit!
1. An asking letter semirelated to story

This is your writer Nicknyte here. Please visit my website www.angelfire.com/electronic2/shadows because it has sprite comics and other things. Also I'm looking for people can give me some Fan Art. I'd really appreciate if you do and it shall be noted. Just send the pics to the email on the contact me part of the website. Thank you and please read Shadows. 


	2. Reentrance of Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters....only if I worked for the Sonic Team…Dang!!!!!  
  
Shadows  
  
"Amy! Where are you?" said a worried Sonic at a dept. store in Station Square.  
  
"I'm over here near the dressing rooms!" Amy and Sonic were shopping for some clothes to wear. Amy had come to try on some dresses that were on sale and Sonic came to get some new gloves and shoes, especially the type of new sneaks he was wearing now.  
  
"Okay Amy," said the blue wonder as soon as he found the dressing room. "I'll be out in a sec, Sonic," 'Oh great, that will take a whole another fifteen minutes.' Sonic might be polite but he was not patient. Amy came out and with her two dresses. "Let's go Sonic and buy these dresses!" said an enthusiastic Amy. "Finally," said a very happy Sonic. "What was that?" Amy said as she started tickling Sonic till he started crying "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" "That's better. Now let's hurry up and buy these dresses and your stuff so we can go home Sonic," "Hey, Sonic's my name, we'll be out of here in five minutes!" Sonic grabbed Amy and they sped to buy their stuff and go home. "WHAAAAAA!!!!" said an overcame Amy.  
  
"We're finally home!" Sonic yelled through the whole house. "Yea finally, you sure didn't lie about being out of the store by 5 minutes. Let alone being in the house in six minutes," Amy said very tiredly. "Well I'm sorry for going so fast baby." After he said that he gave the rose colored hedgehog a kiss on the lips. They parted and Amy, blushing, said "It's okay sweetie." As Amy tried to return the kiss there was a knock at the door. "Sweetie, you go ahead and sit down. I'll get the door," "Okay," said a very peeved Sonic.  
  
Amy walked to the door, opened the latch and unlocked the door. Amy screamed out in horror as she saw the person in the doorway. "SONIC!!!!!" "Amy! What's wrong? *gasp*" It was Shadow. "Sonic, I do not want to fight. I need to have a discussion," "Come in then." Sonic was as scared as Amy. Shadow had survived some how after falling to Mobius. It was like seeing a ghost and most of that he was one of the hardest enemies that Sonic has fought in his lifetime. Shadow came in and sat on the couch. Amy and Sonic sat on the love seat across from Shadow. "I'm sorry to scare you but I cannot live on my own, everybody on Mobius is either scared of me or trying to kill me, and if Eggman if finds me he will surely use me for his own evil purposes, so I need your help."  
  
Sonic whispered in Amy's ear "Should we really trust him. He did work with Eggman.  
  
"We should try to trust him let's try to give him a chance." "Fine then Amy," said a still worried Sonic. "We'll try Amy, we'll try."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!  
  
P.S. Will do next chapter Friday bye!!!! 


	3. Troubled Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters....only if I worked for the Sonic Team…Dang!!!!!  
  
  
  
"Tell me this……How the heck you survived!!!!" said a shocked Sonic.  
  
"Yes Shadow, please tell us," included Amy who had lightened up about the situation, but was still scared half-way out of her wits.  
  
"Well," Shadow replied "three weeks ago, when I fell back to Mobius, I used my spin dash attack to act as a heat shield falling back to the planet. I had landed half a planet away into a body of water, cooling my body down. I swam unsuccessful back to shore. Even though my body was exhausted, I had enough energy to find a phone booth, which took a very long time, to look up your address. I had tried to call your home, using collect that is, but no one was home, so I made my way to your home." *growl!!!!!*  
  
"Oh my Shadow, when was the last time you ate?" Amy asked.  
  
"A month ago, before the incident on the ARK." Shadow said weakly.  
  
"Thank goodness I was about to fix dinner," Amy said. "We're having our favorite for dinner Sonic, chili dogs."  
  
"Yes! Uh Shadow, have you ever had a chili dog before?" asked the blue hedgehog.  
  
"No, I have not," answered the red eyed hedgehog.  
  
"Then you'll love these chili dogs as they were love at first taste!" said Sonic.  
  
Fifteen minutes later.  
  
"Wow! These are good!" Shadow said in a regular but evenly surprised voice.  
  
"Told ya!" said Sonic.  
  
"Shadow, I'm not trying to offend you but why did you decide not to kill yourself when you were falling from the Eclipse Cannon?" Amy asked.  
  
"Maria," Shadow replied. "Why would I try to end my life if Maria tried to save it? So I decided to stay alive…………… Sorry. Excuse me but could someone pass the chili dogs please."  
  
After dinner.  
  
"Can I take a shower? I haven't had one in while. Do you two mind?" asked Shadow.  
  
"No, go right ahead, stinky!" said Sonic covering his nose.  
  
"Sonic, behave! No, we don't mind." Amy politely said.  
  
"Thank you." Shadow said.  
  
Out of the Shower.  
  
"Yawn! Man, I'm sleepy," says Shadow after stretching out.  
  
Shadow walks into the living room with Amy and Sonic lying on the couch together sleeping with the television on. Shadow decides not disturb the hedgehog couple but instead he turns off their T.V. and get a blanket from the towel closet and lay it on the hedgehogs.  
  
"Goodnight," he said to the hedgehogs in thought. "Amy and Sonic said I could have the guest room tonight. They've done so much for me, I don't know how to repay them."  
  
In the guest room.  
  
"Maria! Maria! It's really you!" Shadow said.  
  
"Hush Shadow. I know how much you love me but I am not alive anymore. You will have to go on with you life. How can anyone love you again if you have your stone cold attitude? A dreary Maria said.  
  
"But I love no one else but you Maria! I……"  
  
"Silence Shadow! I saved your life for you to have one, not to waste it on grief. Shadow if you truly love me, listen to me and break out of your cold shell of yours and start to love again. Good-bye Shadow."  
  
Maria starts to float to a light so bright that Shadow can't see.  
  
"Maria don't go! Maria! MARIA!" screamed Shadow.  
  
"MARIAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Shadow wakes up from his dream with sweat and tear trickling down his cheeks.  
  
"Ma…ri…a!," Shadow yells and starts to breakdown crying.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
P.S. Next Chapter in June 


	4. Shadow's new disguise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters....only if I worked for the Sonic Team…Dang!!!!!  
  
"Beep, beep, beep!"  
  
Shadow: Stupid clock. *Looks at alarm clock* It's eight. Was that a vision or a dream I had? Whatever it was, it singed my heart with pain more than the re-entry with my spin dash. Now why did I set this clock……? Oh yea. Amy was going to give me a disguise to go outside.  
  
Shadow walks into the kitchen.  
  
Amy: Oh! Good morning Shadow.  
  
Shadow: Good morning Amy.  
  
Amy: I'll start on you disguise after breakfast. We're having Sonic-O cereal.  
  
Shadow: Let me guess. With Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles marshmallow bits?  
  
Amy: You're forgetting four other people.  
  
Shadow: Like who?  
  
Amy: The new additions to the cereal. Me, Rouge, Dr. Eggman, he helped save the planet, and you.  
  
Shadow: What?! I don't deserve to be in a cereal.  
  
Amy: Well, because Sonic felt bad about you being dead, he put more of you in the cereal than anyone else even himself.  
  
Shadow: Well, I'm surprised. *Thinking: I thought no one cared about me except Maria.*  
  
Amy: They even have a statue of you here in Station Square. You might think everyone hates you, where you landed they did, but on this side of Mobius they love you here.  
  
Sonic walks in.  
  
Sonic: Hi Amy and Shadow!  
  
Amy and Shadow: Hi Sonic.  
  
Sonic: Shadow, I heard a scream last night. Are you okay?  
  
Shadow: Sure. It was just a bad dream.  
  
Sonic: Alright then. Let's eat but do you want to go to Tails' and Knuckles place after you get your disguise?  
  
Shadow: Yea sure.  
  
After Breakfast.  
  
Shadow: Pretty good cereal.  
  
Sonic: Yea! I love it!  
  
Amy: Alright Shadow, time for your disguise. Come in the bathroom.  
  
Shadow: Okay  
  
In the bathroom.  
  
Shadow: So what's my disguise?  
  
Amy: Well, I'm going to dye you red fur black.  
  
Shadow: Wow. That'll change my bodily appearance. But about my shoes?  
  
Amy: Good point. Well can you run without hovering?  
  
Shadow: ……… No. Don't tell Sonic!  
  
Amy: I won't. Hey. Why won't you borrow his roller skates? I know he won't mind.  
  
Shadow: Thanks Amy *Runs to Sonic's and Amy room and gets the skates*.  
  
Sonic: *From living room* Shadow, time to go!  
  
Shadow: *From bathroom* Alright! *Rolls out of bathroom*  
  
Sonic: Let's get on the train. That's the fastest route to Tails' place at the Mystic Ruins. Bye honey!  
  
Amy: Bye baby!  
  
Sonic: *Closes and locks door.* Last one to the train station is a rotten Eggman!  
  
Shadow: Oh heck no!  
  
At the train station.  
  
Sonic: Pant Pant. It……was……a……tie.  
  
Shadow: Man, I……never……knew……I……could……skate……so……well. *Takes a deep breath* Let's get to the train.  
  
Sonic and Shadow get on the train.  
  
Conductor: All aboard to Mystic Ruins!  
  
Will Shadow find love and adventure during his time at the mystic ruins? And whatever became of Rouge? All the questions solved on the next "Shadows"!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Wacky Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic characters. Happy now, Sega!  
  
Shadows: Chapter 4 - Wacky Reunion  
  
Last time on Shadows:  
  
  
Amy: Sonic felt bad about you being dead, he put more of you in his Sonic-O cereal than anyone else even himself.  
  
Shadow: Well, I'm surprised. *Thinking: I thought no one cared about me except Maria.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shadow: So what's my disguise?  
  
Amy: Well, I'm going to dye you red fur black.  
  
Shadow: Wow. That'll change my bodily appearance. But about my shoes?  
  
Amy: Good point. Well can you run without hovering?  
  
Shadow: ...........No. Don't tell Sonic!  
  
Amy: I won't. Hey. Why won't you borrow his roller skates? I know he won't mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sonic: Wanna go to Tails' and Knuckles' place Shadow?  
  
Shadow: Sure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sonic: Let's get on that train to Mystic Ruins!  
  
Shadow: Right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Without further ado here is Shadows!  
  
Sonic: I tell ya, the train takes way too slow.  
  
Shadow: Tell me about it. Hey I race ya to Tails' place but where is it though?  
  
Sonic: Over there on the top of the hill. Okay, I'll start off. Ready, set,......  
  
Voice: Ahhhhhhhh!  
  
Shadow: Who is the heck is that?  
  
Sonic: It's Tails!  
  
Tails is flying a navy ship colored, sub-shaped plane which is flying out of control towards the lake.  
  
Tails: Help me!!!!  
  
Sonic: We're coming Tails!  
  
At the lake.......  
  
Rouge: Nothing like being a supermodel and a government spy on vacation.  
  
Rouge was at the lake getting a tan for her skin for her new super modeling job while laying down in one of those beach chairs.  
  
Rouge: *ears twitch* Hmmm?  
  
Tails: Ahhhhhhh! Help me!!!!  
  
Rouge: That's Tails.....and his plane is about to crash here!!!!  
  
Sonic and Shadow arrive at the scene.  
  
Rouge: Sonic, glad your here. Could you please save little ol' me from impending doom?  
  
Shadow: Oh brother. Oh my gosh! It's is Rouge in a bikini! *Drool*  
  
Rouge: Oh brother is right. Go save Tails first than you can stare at me all you want, Blacky.  
  
Sonic: Don't worry, Rouge. I have the situation all under control. MAGIC HANDS!!!!  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Suddenly the plane that Tails was inside turned into a very small ball inside Sonic hands. Tails had flew out of the plane before the Magic Hands attack happened......Unfortunately, because of the attack, debris started falling everywhere! Including a Chaos Emerald!  
  
Tails: *flying in the air* Everybody run to my house! I'll get the Chaos Emerald!  
  
Everybody makes it to Tails' house before the debris fall on them. Then Tails arrive at the scene.  
  
Everybody except Sonic: Sonic!   
  
Sonic: Sorry, I wasn't paying any attention.  
  
Shadow: Next time, warn us before you do your Magic Hands attack.  
  
Sonic: Alright.  
  
Rouge: Sonic, who is your friend?  
  
Sonic: Oh that's Shadow.  
  
Tails + Rouge: What! I thought you were dead.  
  
Shadow: Man, Sonic. You sure know how to keep a secret.  
  
Sonic: Sorry again.  
  
Tails: How did you survive?  
  
Shadow: Well.....  
  
Shadow explains how he survived from falling from space.  
  
Rouge: Wow. That's amazing. Oh yea. I never did really thank you for saving me on Prison Island. *Kissses Shadow on cheek* Don't expect that from me everyday. I have a boyfriend you know.  
  
Shadow: *blushing* Who is that?  
  
Rouge: Knuckles.  
  
Sonic: I knew you and Knux had a thing for each other.  
  
Voice: Sonic! Long time no see dude!  
  
Another Voice: Tails, that explosion almost made my hair fall out! Sonic is that you and who is that tall dark and handsome hedgehog with you?  
  
Huh, who are the people talking, one of them says Shadow is cute, and what about Knuckles? All this on the next chapter of Shadows: Chaos Uncontolled!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
NOW THE SONIC CREW COMEDY MINUTE!!!!!!  
  
How Hedgehogs got their name.  
  
Nicknyte is inside a pig suit. Lalala..... Huh? It's a hedge that looks like Amy Rose! *hugs hedge*  
  
Sonic: *also in pig suit* Time to clip the hedges. Huh? Hey you get of my hedge!  
  
Nicknyte: My hedge!  
  
Sonic: My hedge!  
  
Shadow: *pig in construction suit* Your building on my land! My hedge! Faker!  
  
Amy: *In a pig suit too* It's a hedge of me! My hedge!  
  
Everybody: My hedge!  
  
They start to grow quills and begin to beat eachother up.  
  
Kid: Ha! Look at the hedgehogs!  
  
Nicknyte: *fighting* Goodbye everybody! *Gets punched by Shadow*  
  
Shadow: I promise you......REVENGE!  
  
Nicknyte:*stops fighting* Like I said, goodbye!  
  
Everybody else: *stops fighting* Bye!  
  
Everybody starts fighting again.


End file.
